Quiproquo
by mykomi
Summary: Histoire en quelques chapitres très courts. Un quiproquo?un triangle amoureux?des révélations? bon désolé pour ce résumé pourri mais je peux pas trop en révélé, alors lisz. Fanfic complète
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Bon à l'origine c'était une one shot, mais comme elle faisait quand même pas mal de page Word, je l'ai séparé en deux ou trois chapitres. Mais c'est pas trop long.

(Mikomi)Bon, alors, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

(Sasuke) Bah encore heureux

(Mikomi) qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es même pas dans l'histoire.

(Sasuke) quoi ?

(sakura) mais alors je suis avec qui ?

(Lee) moi ?

(Mikomi) Non…tient j'y pense j'ai créé Mana et Zazie mais c'es tout.

(Naruto) Pour qui ?

(Mikomi) bon on va arrêter les question…et vous aller lire…

§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°°§

Hinata ?

…hum…Naruto-kun ?

Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hai.

_Il fait nuit. Il rentre d'une mission effectuée sous les ordres de Shikamaru. Le brun dort dans sa tente, Kiba et Shino dans une autre, Hinata fait son tour de garde._

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Naruto-kun ?

Iie.

**SILENCE**

Hinata…

Hai ?

J'ai essayé…je…

Je sais.

Vraiment ?

Ton regard.

Les yeux des Hyuuga voient tout.

Oui, et puis je suis une fille, on remarque ce genre de choses en général.

Tu es la seule à avoir compris.

Mais je suis la seule à beaucoup t'observé et admiré depuis longtemps.

**POV Kiba** Whoa, elle est directe ce soir**.POV**

- Tu m'observes toujours ?

- J'aime ta persévérance.

…Hinata…

Tu sais…je ne sais pas vraiment si je m'en suis rendu compte avant ou après avoir compris pour toi…je veux dire…

**POV Kiba** C'est quoi ce charabia**POV**

- Shino. Réveilles-toi. Hinata se lance. _Chuchota le maître chien._

_Shino était parfaitement réveillé et ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation, et ce malgré lui. En effet à force de la voir s'acharner à l'entraînement, il avait finit par faire attention à elle, sa silhouette de plus en plus féminine, sa voix douce, ses mouvement gracieux et son fort caractère derrière ses joues rosis. Il savait bien pourtant, qu'elle aimait Naruto, mais il avait finit par penser qu'il avait une chance. Elle était plus ouverte avec lui ces temps ci, elle demandait à s'entraîner, elle lui demandait des conseils et autre. Mais tout cela n'était probablement que pour se faire remarquer par Naruto, et elle avait réussit en fin de compte. Il resta donc immobile le cœur serré._

Je sais…_dit Naruto_

Ah bon ?

Je ne suis pas aussi dupe que tout le monde le pense.

Alors pourquoi venir me voir, maintenant ?

Parce qu'il est temps que tu le dises.

Je peux en dire autant de toi.

Hehe…

Ecoutez, demain soir il y a une fête à Konoha. Dites le tout les deux. _Interrompit Shikamaru de sa tente._

Shikamaru…

Shikamaru-kun…

Hinata, vas te coucher, Naruto prend la garde.

_Ils executèrent les orders._

**POV Kiba** tssss Shikamaru t'abuses. Bah ils ne l'auront pas dit, mais au moins c'est clair. Merde Hinata est parti se coucher. J'ai mal au ventre, elle aurait sûrement eu une ongue ou un truc dans le genre. Tant pis**.POV**


	2. Chapter 2

_Le lendemain, Shikamaru est au bureau de Godaime pour faire son rapport. Les autres étaient rentrés rapidement chez eux. Apres quelques heures, on retrouve Hinata qui se promène tranquillement dans le village._

Hinata ! _cria une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toutes._

Naruto-kun.

Tu rougis déjà moins.

Je n'ai plus de raisons de rougir.

Tu es surprenante. Ca te dirait qu'on se fasse un petit entraînement ?

…_rouge_

Et puis on pourra parler de… enfin tu sais quoi…

Hai.

On y va maintenant ?

Hai.

_Les deux jeunes ninja allèrent au camp d'entraînement. Ils se mirent en position de combat et commencèrent l'entraînement._

Tu crois vraiment que… _commença Hinata en rougissant_

J'en suis certain ! _répondit il en souriant_

…

_Ils parlèrent ainsi tout au long de leur combat répondant ou finissant les phrases de l'autres. Kiba arriva à son tour et se cacha pour les observer. Suite à une attaque, le blond se retrouva sur Hinata, à terre. Naruto regarda Hinata._

Tu…permets que…. ?

Hai.

_Naruto rapprocha son visage de celui d'Hinata et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes il éloigna son visage._

Alors… ?

Si tu avais fait ça plus tôt…

Ouai, peut être, on verra ce soir si j'ai bien fait, ne ?

Je sais pas si je vais y aller…

Quoi ?! Tu m'avais promis qu'on le dirait ensemble !

Oui, je sais. C'est pas ça…

Je vais pas savoir quoi me mettre

_Naruto la regarda en grimaçant._

Naruto-kun ?

Bah, en fait…moi non plus...

_Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rires tandis que Naruto s'allongeait à coté de la jeune Hyuuga._

**POV Kiba** Ils se sont enfin embrassé…j'ai encore mal au ventre, ça me soule…**POV**

- Kiba. _Murmura une voix_

_Kiba mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier._

Shino ? Tu m'as fait peur.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais caché dans les buissons ?

Regarde les tout les deux. Ils se sont enfin décidés…mais…c'est bizarre…je…

Laissons les. _Interrompit l'Aburame aussi platement que possible._

Hai...J'ai faim. Et j'ai un petit coup de barre.

…

On va chez Ichikaru ? Naruto est un goinfre mais c'est vrai que ce sont ces nouilles les meilleurs.

Hai.

_Les deux coéquipiers s'éloignèrent en direction du restaurant._

_Plusieurs minutes plus tard, leur fou rire enfin terminé._

J'ai faim.

Hi hi.

On va chez Ichikaru ? Je paye

Je peux très bien payer.

Tu vas m'aider ce soir.

Toi aussi.

Tu as toujours eu confiance en moi. J'ai compris, j'ai pas le choix.

Voilà, c'est ça !


	3. Chapter 3

_- (moi)Comme d'habitude, les perso ne sont pas à moi(dommage)..._

_(kiba) enfin ils sont ensemble _

_(moi) qui?_

_(kiba) naruto et Hinata._

_(moi ) a oui oui bien sur._

_(sakura)il y a beaucop de couples?_

_(moi) tout le monde est en couple_

_(sasuke) pas moi._

_(moi) c'est dans naruto shippuden et t's pas la, t'avais qu'apas partir!_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!_

_Ils se levèrent._

Je vais me changer avant. _Annonça Hinata_

Oui, c'est vrai qu'on s'est bien dépensé.

Hai.

_Ils se séparèrent et quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient chez le restaurant de nouilles._

Tient, Shino, Kiba, vous êtes là ?! _les deux interpellé levèrent la tête._

Naruto, Hinata. Vous vous êtes rapprochés à ce que je vois. _Dit Kiba._

Hai, on a bien discuté. _Dit Hinata en rougissant_

Et je viens de me rendre compte par moi-même, la force qu'elle a en plus d'être si mignonne. Vous êtes pas d'accord ?

Hai. _Répondit Shino sans lever les yeux._

Mais ça on le sait depuis longtemps baka. _Lança Kiba_

_Hinata était rouge pivoine._

Sumimasen, je dois y aller. _Déclara Shino après avoir payer._

Euh…bonne après midi Shino-kun. _Dit Hinata_

Il a pas l'air dans son assiette. _Remarqua Naruto._

Ouai, je vais voir ça. Bon appétit les tourtereaux à ce soir ! _dit Kiba en suivant Shino._

_Naruto et Hinata le regardèrent quelques instants puis passèrent commande._

Shino ! Oi Shino ! _cria Kiba en le rejoignant._

…

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ?

…

Shino ?

Tu te souviens tout à l'heure…au camp d'entraînement ?

Ouai.

Tu disais que t'étais content pour eux, mais quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas laisser dire.

Ouai.

T'allais dire quoi ?

Que j'avais une sorte de boule au ventre, une impression bizarre comme si j'étais déçu.

J'éprouve ça aussi.

Euh….ok…et en quoi ceci explique cela ?

C'est de la jalousie.

_A la fin du repas, Naruto était pensif._

Naruto-kun ?

Je pense à Kiba.

Très étonnant…

Hein, oh, non. Je pense à ce qu'il a dit.

« les tourtereaux »

Voyons Naruto. _Interrompit le restaurateur._ C'est normal, tu ne connaissais pas cette expression qui définit un couple ? Au fait c'est très galant de ta par de payer la part de ta petite amie. Tu as bien mûri au cour de ces deux années.

Petite amie? _répétèrent les deux jeunes_

Les enfants ?

Petite amie ! _s'exclamèrent ils._ Oh non ! _se plaignirent-ils_

Hein ? Vous n'êtes pas ? _demanda le cuisinier_

Iie. Pas du tout. _Dit Hinata en rougissant_

Mais vous étés si proches.

Parce qu'on a plein de choses en commun, qu'on sait par qui l'autre est attiré, qu'on connaît a l'avance nos phrase. On s'entend super bien mais pas de cette façon ! _s'exclama Naruto désespéré_

…

On va y aller…

Vous êtes arrivés tard, la fête commencera dans quelques heures a peine, ils vont se préparer….

Mais…

Allez y vous aussi, et vous verrez tout ça ce soir

Hai…

_Ils allèrent se changer._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!!_

_(kiba) ils sont pas ensemble?!_

_(moi) d'où le titre_

_(shikamaru) t'avais pas compri kiba?_

_(kiba) bah ..._

_(moi)non , il avait pas compris_

_(kba) je suis jaloux de naruto..._

_(shino) moi aussi..._

_(moi) alalala...reviewsp please?!_


	4. Chapter 4

_je me répète, les persos sont pas a moi...(grrrrrrr)_

_(naruto) ca y est la fete commence?_

_(moi) non tu vas chercher hinata_

_(hinata) rouge_

_(neiji) a bon?_

_(moi ) -- je vais finir par me faire tuer.._

_Naruto essayant tant bien que mal de peigner ses cheveux, mais il finit par les laisser comme d'habitude. Il enfila un pantalon large blanc, un débardeur rouge mettant en valeur ses muscles avec l'habituelle spirale de la même couleur que ses yeux et une chemise en satin blanc avec au dos la spirale bleu._

_Hinata enfila une superbe tunique longue et blanche avec des broderies traditionnelles argentées. Les manches étaient ouvertes au coude et ne couvraient pas les épaules. La robe était fendue en deux endroits, devant chacune des jambes, et une superbe ceinture en tissus argentée était nouée comme sur les kimonos traditionnels mais en moins large. _

_Naruto arriva chez les Hyuuga et sonna. Un servant lui ouvrit puis il fut interpellé par Neiji qui passait dans le couloir. Il portait un pantalon noir comme ses cheveux et une chemise de satin blanche comme ses yeux._

euh …bonsoir je…commençai _le blond à l'adresse du servant_

Naruto ? _interpella Neiji_

Oh Neiji

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Et bien, je suis…

J'arrive ! _cria une voix féminine. Neiji se retourna et vit sa cousine dans sa superbe robe. Il regarda Naruto, puis Hinata, puis Naruto._

Depuis quand vous… ?_commença-t-il_

Naruto-kun, gomen, je te l'avais dit que je serais très longue.

Iie, je n'ai même pas attendu. Oh j'allais oublier. Ferme les yeux Hinata-chan.

Dosde ?

Allez, allez, pas d'objection.

_Elle s'exécuta tandis qu'il s'approcha plus près._

**POV Neiji** Il sortent enfin ensemble ?**POV**

_Naruto sortit une chaîne en argent de sa poche uni d'un petit pendentif._

Ouvre. _Dit-il_

Whoa. Il est magnifique. Mais comment ? pourquoi ?

Bah comment, t'as pas a le savoir , et pourquoi…t'es la seule a avoir toujours eu confiance en moi. Ca m'a poussé a faire de mon mieux

Arigato gosaimasu !

_Il passa derrière elle pour attacher la chaîne a son cou._

Naruto, viens voir, je dois te parler. _Dit Neiji_

Hein euh ok.

Ecoute Naruto, _chuchota le génie aux yeux neigeux,_ je n'irais pas contre cette relation parce que il semblerait que c'est ce que veut ma cousine…

Neiji…

Je finis ! Mais si tu t'avises de la faire souffrir, je te préviens, tu auras affaire a moi !

Neiji ! On est pas ensemble !

Quoi ? mais et le pendentif ?

Pfff…Hinata-chan, tu peux venir onegai.

Hai.

Regarde le pendentif.

C'est un…

Hai…c'est mon petit coup de pouce. Elle a toujours du mal à parler dans ce genre de situation et je me suis dit qu'avec ça elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler.

Je vois….je me disais aussi que tu passais du temps avec eux en ce moment…

Bon on peux y aller maintenant ? _demanda Naruto_

Hai, Neij-kun, tu viens avec nous ?

_Après réflexion, il accepta et ils allèrent ensemble à la fête._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!_

_(neiji) ouf_

_(moi) quoi ouf_

_(neiji) hinata est pas avec uzumaki_

_(nartuto)porqui tu dis ca?_

_(neiji)..._

_(moi) pffff c'est reparti...reviews please, ca me fera plaisir et p'tète que neiji decidra d'être moins glacon.._


	5. Chapter 5

_(moi) donc euh.._

_(naruto) ouai on t'appartient pas on sait_

_(moi) beuh...ouinnn ze veuxque vous soyez a moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_(neiji) --_

_(moi) hahum...don la ete commence_

_(naruto) chouette!_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!_

_C'était bien décoré et tout le monde riait. Gaara, Kankuro et Temari avaient pu venir. Le rouquin portait un pantalon en lin de couleur sable et une chemise de la même matière de couleur ambre. Son frère, démaquillé, portait un ensemble noir de la même matière et la blonde était vêtue d'une robe légère en lin longue jusqu'au cuisse de couleur sable avec une fine ceinture bleue nouée autour de la ceinture._

_Naruto et les Hyuuga se dirigèrent vers eux. Les trois de Suna discutaient déjà avec Sakura qui portait une très jolie robe rose._

Salut ! _lança Naruto._

…Naruto, c'est bien toi ? _lancèrent les deux filles._

Bah ouai pourquoi ?

Tu es vachement bien habillé ce soir. _Dit Sakura_

C'est bizarre, je sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

N'empêche que c'est vrai…_sourit Temari._

Euh…ça te va bien Kankuro… _dit timidement Hinata au garçon exceptionnellement démaquillé._

Ah..hehe…merci…_dit-il en se grattant la tête gêné._

Alors ça y est vous êtes enfin ensemble ? _demanda Temari à Naruto et Hinata qui furent interrompu au moment de répondre._

Salut tout le monde ! _lança Lee._

_L'expert en taijutsu portait un pantalon large, pour une fois, de couleur kaki et une chemise froissé (vous savez les chemise où c'est fait exprès ça fait chouette) verte également. Il était accompagné de Tenten qui portait un haut un peu comme d'habitude de couleur bleu ciel avec des manches d'anges ainsi qu'une jupe longue et légère de couleur chocolat._

Gros-sourcils, ça va ?

Oui et toi Naruto-kun, t'es bien habillé ce soir.

Arigato. Toi aussi.

Tu trouves aussi ? _dit Tenten le sourire aux lèvres_.

C'est grâce à Sakura-chan. _Expliqua Lee._

Sakura ?

Oui. Il stressait tellement pour plaire à Mana, vous savez, celle qui est très douée en taijutsu du pays de l'eau, alors je l'ai aidé à choisir ses vêtements pour ce soir .

_Lee rougit._

Tenten, tu es superbe avec une jupe, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent.

**POV Neiji** Totalement d'accord**POV**

Merci Temari

_Ils approchèrent du buffet pour se servir à boire. Le groupe de Shikamaru y était déjà. Chôji portait un baggi bleu et une chemise verte, Ino était vêtue d'une robe semblable à celle qu'elle portait habituellement mais en plus longue et avec un col au ras du cou. Ses cheveux étaient détachés. Shikamaru avait mit un pantalon assez large noir, et une chemise en soie de la même couleur mais avec des reflets légèrement dorés._

Salut. Ce buffet est vraiment super. C'est trop bon ! _s'exclama Chôji._

A bon ? Attend, je goûte aussi. _Dit Naruto._

_Tous se dirent bonjour. Shikamaru du donner un coup de coude à Ino pour qu'elle ferme la bouche après avoir vu Kankuro, coup de coude qu'elle lui rendit quand il remarqua Temari en robe légère._

C'est vrai que c'est bon. _Assura Naruto_

C'est Zazie qui a fait ces gâteaux et ceux-ci et ceux-là aussi. _Déclara fièrement Chôji._

Zazie ? _s'étonna Kankuro_

Elle est arrivée il y a quelques semaines après avoir perdu ses parents durant une guerre. C'est Ichikaru qui l'a recueilli. Et si je ne me trompe pas, elle sort avec Chôji depuis hier. _Expliqua Ino tandis que Chôji souriait fièrement_

La voila. _Montra Naruto_

_Une jeune fille aux cheveux et yeux dorés et à la peau basanée arrivait vêtu d'une robe de la couleur de ses cheveux et yeux._

C'est une spécialiste des clones. Elle mange autant que Chôji, mais ce qu'elle avale est transformé en chakra qui lui permet de former des clones beaucoup plus résistants. _Expliqua Shikamaru._ Et Chôji en est dingue.

Tient Mana est avec elle. _Remarqua Sakura_

Mana ? _répéta Lee en se retournant vers les filles._

_La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux vert pomme. Vêtue d'un cache-cœur vert et noir et d'une jupe noire._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_(lee) 3love 3love 3love 3love 3_

_(choji) 3love 3love 3love 3love 3_

_(neiji)..._

_(moi) morte de rire_

_(mana et zazie) envoyez des reviews dites nous si on vous plait_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut ! Bon à l'origine c'était une one shot, mais comme elle faisait quand même pas mal de page Word, je l'ai séparé en une dizaine. Mais c'est pas trop long.

(mikomi) la musique commence

(les filles) Ouai !

(les glacons) …

(lee) je vais danser moi aussi ?

(mana) encore heureux

(lee) mais…

(moi) t'as pas le choix

(sakura) bonne lecture

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

_Après que les filles eurent fait connaissance avec ceux de Suna. Tous se lancèrent dans une discussion joyeuse puis la musique commença._

On y va les filles ? _invita Temari._

Hai. _Répondirent-elle en la suivant sur la piste._

Allez Lee, viens ! _implora Mana_

Je danse mal.

Ca m'étonnerait vu comment tu te bats. _répliqua-t-elle_

Ca n'a rien avoir.

Mais je m'en fiche de toute façon ! Je t'aime quand même alors viens !

Bon, bon, j'arrive, deux minutes.

Vous sortez ensemble ? _demanda Naruto_

Oui. Depuis cette après-midi. Désolé je dois y aller.

Danse bien.

Hai.

_Les garçons discutèrent un peu._

Chôji ! cria Zazie. Je t'en referais des gâteaux ! Quitte le buffet et viens danser.

Mais…

Dépêche ou je te mords !

Désolé les gars, elle ne peut plus se passer de moi.

_Il rejoignit les filles. Le petit groupe de garçon rigola mais pas longtemps. Shikamaru grogna_.

Oh oh…

Quoi ? _demanda Naruto_

Temari arrive. _Expliqua Gaara_

Et alors ?

Elle va vouloir nous forcer à aller sur la piste…_dit Kankuro_

Bien vu aniki. Déclara Temari en souriant. Allez hop on se dépêche.

Moi, je ne me le ferais pas dire deux fois. _Lança Naruto qui fit l'idiot en rejoignant les danseurs qui l'applaudirent en riant._

Kankuro, _dit Temari en le regardant._

Ca va, ça va. Et puis tu me connais, danser entouré de fille…_dit il en souriant._

Je sais, je ais, aller dépêche. _Kankuro s'éloigna vers les danseurs qui l'acclamaient_.

Gaara ? _tenta Temari qui n'eu pour réponse qu'un regard impassible._ – Ouai…d'accord…Shikamaru ?

Trop galère.

Flemmard !

Fier de l'être.

Pffff…Neiji ?

Ce n'est pas mon style.

Tant pis pour vous !

_Temari retourna danser. Kiba et Shino arrivèrent enfin et s'approchèrent de Shikamaru, Gaara et Neiji._

Bah enfin ! Vous avez même été plus long que les filles. _Lança Shikamaru_.

Sumimasen, Shino ne voulait pas venir.

Pourquoi ? _demanda Shikamaru surpris._

Pour rien_. Répondit l'intéressé._

_Shino portait une chemise anthracite au col relevé et un pantalon large noir et comme d'habitude, ses lunettes de soleil. Kiba portait un pantalon marron - ambre et une chemise à manche courte rouge, la couleur de son clan, ainsi qu'une casquette à l'envers. Akamaru avait apparemment subit un bain un peu forcé._

Où sont les autres ? _demanda le maître chien. Shikamaru désigna les danseurs de la tête_.

Hey Lee est avec Mana, ils vont super bien ensemble.

Hai. _Confirma Neiji._

Chôji et Zazie sont mignons ensembles.

Oui, ça fait plaisir de le voir si souriant. _Dit Shikamaru._

C'est…Kankuro ? _demanda Kiba étonné de le voir aussi naturel._

Hai. _Répondit Gaara._

Quant à Naruto et Hinata. Ils se sont enfin décidé, et s'était bien clair ce midi

_Shino leva la tête et les observa._

Alors ça y est ? Ils l'ont dit ce midi ?

Euh…Non, hier, enfin Shikamaru, tu les entendu pendant la garde d'Hinata, non ?

C'est toi qui leur a dit de le dire ce soir. _Dit Shino._

Et alors, vous en dites quoi tout les deux ?

Bah, on est content pour elle, on a envi de la protéger mais c'est normal. Ils vont bien ensemble tous les deux.

Ensemble ? _s'étonna Shikamaru qui savait la vérité par rapport aux sentiments de Naruto et Hinata._

Oi ! Kiba ! Shino ! _cria Temari._ – Venez danser !

Ok. _Répondit Kiba en les rejoignant tandis que Shino restait avec les « glaçons »._

_Il dansa près du groupe et observa les couples en particulier Naruto et Hinata. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et il sentait la jalousie monter alors il prétexta une petite soif pour s'éloigner._

Ca va kiba ? _demanda Shikamaru en remarquant le mal-être de son ami._

Ouai, c'est juste que…les voir comme ça…

Euh les gars, j'ai l'impression que vous vous méprenez sur Naruto et Hinata…_dit Shikamaru._

Comment ça ?

Aaaahhh, _soufflèrent Sakura, Ino et Temari interrompant la conversation._ – Ca fait du bien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(kankuro) je danse au milieu de plein de filles….bav

(temari) baffe ! Calme le frangin

(kankuro) itatata

(naruto) rire

(temari) t'en veux une aussi ?

(naruto) euh non non

(moi) ils vont s'entretuer….reviews please ca les calmera peut etre


	7. Chapter 7

(moi)-les …snif…perso…m'appartiennent paaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssss

(saku)remet toi vas

(kiba) je me demande ce qu'elle nous ferais subir si on lui appartenait….

(moi) euh vous m'appartenez pas mais la je fais ce que je veux de vous dans mon histoire

(kiba) euh, je suis pas rassuré

(moi) mais non…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

_La musique avait baissé pour inciter le village à manger. Ils se servirent et s'installèrent à une grande table discutant joyeusement. Kiba regardait Hinata discrètement et il remarqua son collier. Un pendentif en forme de scarabée. Il se remémora tous les évènement et toutes les conversations depuis la nuit précédente et compris alors les véritables sentiments d'Hinata. Il regarda Shino et esquissa un sourire en comprenant que Naruto et Hinata n'étaient pas ensemble mais que le blond aidait l'Hyuuga à se lancer auprès de Kiba et qu'Hinata aidait sûrement Uzumaki à se lancer dans sa propre histoire. Soudain toute la jalousie qu'il éprouvait s'évanouit, pourtant Hinata serait bientôt véritablement en couple avec Aburame. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction mais il s'en fichait._

Kiba ? _interpella Naruto_

Hein ? Quoi ? Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. _Répondit le brun sentant son cœur s'affoler._

On peut se demander quelle genre de pensée vue que ton regard était planté dans le décolleté d'Hinata-chan. _plaisanta Naruto ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Kiba se rendit compte des paroles subjectives de Naruto._

Tu regardais quoi ?! _s'exclama Neiji provoquant les rires étouffés de la tablée._

Neiji c'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

Tu quoi ?! _dit l'Hyuuga en se levant. Il fut rattraper par Lee, face à lui, qui le força à se rassoire._

Calme toi. _Dit celui-ci en riant._

Bon et toi Neiji, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ? _demanda Mana_

Me décider ? De quoi tu parles ?

Oh, arrêtes, tes yeux sont peut être blancs, et tu as la parfaite attitude du glaçon ambulant, mais il n'y a aucun doute sur ce que tu ressens. _Dit-elle naturellement attirant l'attention de Tenten tandis que Neiji restait sans voix._

C'est pas possible, t'es censé être un véritable génie et t'es même pas capable de te déclarer. _Intervint Zazie ce qui étonna leurs amis. Personne n'aurait osé en dehors de Lee et des deux filles qui n'étaient pas de Konoha. Chacun avait hâte de voir la réaction de Neiji mais ils n'eurent pas le temps. Lee s'était glissé derrière ses deux coéquipiers. Il posa ses mains sur leurs têtes, les tourna et les rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent puis il lâcha prise._

Lee, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! _s'exclama Tenten en fusillant le garçon du regard sans réussir à dissimuler son sourire. Elle tourna la tête pour voir la réaction de Neiji qui serait sûrement hors de lui, mais à sa grande surprise il la fixait immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes_. – Neiji ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle_

_Il bougea enfin, du moins, il bougea les yeux. Il regarda ses yeux, puis ses lèvres, puis ses yeux et s'avança vers elle en prenant son visage dans sa main avant de l'embrasser. Elle ne tarda pas à demander à approfondir le baiser en entrouvrant les lèvres._

_Il y avait donc trois couples à cette table : Lee/Mana ; Chôji/Zazie et Neiji/Tenten._

_Le repas continua dans les rires. Kankuro et Ino s'étaient lancé dans une conversation sur les plantes à Konoha et Suna._

Il lui a tapé dans l'œil. _Murmura Shikamaru à Temari qui les observait._

Tu crois ? _Pourtant Ino est plutôt du genre a déclarer sa flamme ouvertement. Fit remarquer la blonde._

Si tu fais référence à Sasuke c'est seulement, parce qu'elle était en concurrence avec toutes les filles de Konoha et surtout avec Sakura.

Donc tu penses qu'il lui plait ?

Je ne le pense pas.

Mais, tu viens de dire…

Je le sais.

… Tant mieux parce qu'il est venu pour la voir.

Vraiment ?

Ca date d'une mission qu'on avait faite avec vous. Ils avaient du faire équipe, depuis il en est dingue.

_Kankuro et Ino s'étaient arrêté de parler se sentant observés._

Pourquoi vous nous fixez comme ça tout les deux ? _demanda Ino_

On se demandait combien de temps vous pouviez tenir cette conversation avant de céder aux lèvres de l'autres. _Répondit Temari faisant rougir les intéressés. Ino remarqua la gène du marionnettiste._

Tu… rougis ?

Je …euh… _bégaya–t-il. Ino regarda Shikamaru qui esquissait un sourire encourageant et Temari qui se retenait de rire face à la réaction de son frère, puis elle regarda Kankuro et l'embrassa._

Un de plus. _Murmura Temari._

Tu comptes mettre tout le monde en couple ? _murmura Shikamaru._

Pourquoi pas ? _répondit-elle avec un grand sourire._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(temari) niark deux couples en un chapitre

(shikamaru) temari ou le nouveau cupidon…

(ino) kankuro…

(kankuro) oui ?

(ino) bisous !!!!!!

(moi) --

(Tenten) dans les pommes

(neiji) Tenten ? Tenten ?

(moi) elle est pas morte au moins ?

(neiji) c'est toi qui écrit non ?

(moi) alors elle est pas morte…je crois

(neiji) t'es pas sure ?!

(moi) bah…

(neiji) mykomi ?!

(moi) veux pas mourir reviews pour me sauver


	8. Chapter 8

_(temari) a qui le tour ?_

_(moi) euh…_

_(temari) ?_

_(moi) au fait les perso sont pas_

_(temari) a toi, on sait que t'en pleure…. Alors quel couple ?_

_(moi) aucun mais ca devient clair pour Hinata_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_La musique reprit. Neiji accepta finalement de danser sous les menaces de Tenten. Puis des musiques qui se dansent à deux (style salsa) se firent entendre. Les couples se rapprochèrent pour danser ensemble. Hinata n'osant pas demander à Shino, Naruto lui proposa la première danse. Sakura qui avait très envi de danser demanda à Kiba (Gaara et Shino étant l'exemple parfait du groupe des glaçons), quant à Temari , à force de le bassiner, finit par convaincre Shikamaru de danser avec elle. Shino observa Naruto et Hinata en serrant les dents, il n'arrivait pas à faire diminuer cette jalousie qu'il ressentait._

Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? _demanda Gaara surprenant l'Aburame_

Elle est avec Uzumaki. _Répondit froidement Shino._

Si tu le dis…

_La seconde chanson commença. Kiba et Sakura arrivèrent suivis d'Hinata et Naruto._

Désolé Sakura, mais il faut que je donne à boire à Akamaru. A force de sauter partout et de jouer au milieu des danseurs, il finit par s'assoiffer. _Dit Kiba_

Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Et puis j'ai un point de côté de toute façon.

_Kiba s'éloigna suivit de son chien._

Je t'avais bien dit que je ne savais pas danser. _Lança Naruto en riant_.

Mais si, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. _répondit l'Hyuuga._

Shino tu me remplace pour la deuxième ? _demanda Naruto_. Si je continue, notre pauvre Hinata ne pourras plus marcher. _Cette demande étonna Shino et Hinata qui rougit comme une pivoine. Naruto ne l'avait apparemment pas prévenu._

Je…_commençai Shino trop surpris pour former une réponse claire tout de suite._

Allez, pas d'objections, ça ne peut pas être pire que moi ! _interrompit Naruto en forçant Shino à se lever._

…Bien…d'accord. _Finit par dire Shino aussi normalement que possible malgré l'emballement de son cœur. Ils s'éloignèrent vers la piste. Naruto et Sakura s'assirent_.

Tu laisses ta petite amie danser avec un autre homme ? _demanda la rose_

Quelle petite amie ? _s'étonna Naruto pensant que Sakura, elle, se serait rendu compte de la vérité._

Bah…_commença Haruno, pensant que c'était évident._

Ils ne sont pas ensemble. La fille Hyuuga aime Aburame. _Intervint Gaara aussi platement qu'à son habitude, mais surprenant quand même les deux ninjas de Konoha._

Merci Gaara. _Dit Naruto remit de sa surprise d'entendre Gaara parler d'amour._

C'est vrai ? _demanda Sakura_. Tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble. Vous êtes devenus si proches.

C'est simplement parce qu'elle peut m'aider, et qu'on se comprend l'un l'autre. Shikamaru à compris tout seul et Nous l'avons dit à Neiji quand je suis allé chercher Hinata. Je crois que Kiba le sais aussi. Tout à l'heure il ne fixait pas le décolleté d'Hinata mais le collier que je lui ai offert. _Expliqua Naruto._

Tu lui as offert un collier ? _s'exclama Sakura_

Oui un pendentif en argent en forme de scarabée pour que Shino le remarque mais ça n'a pas encore marché.

_Kiba arriva à ce moment avec une assiette rempli d'eau. Il s'assit et posa l'assiette à côté de lui pour qu'Akamaru puisse boire._

A ce propos, merci, j'ai failli me faire tuer par Neiji. _Plaisanta-t-il._ C'est une bonne idée, je pense qu'il le remarquera, mais je sais pas si il osera dire quelque chose.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(temari) alors il ose ?

(moi) tu verras.

(naruto) shino oser, non….

(shino) ca veut dire quoi ?!

(naruto) rien rein…

(moi) reviews reviews !


	9. Chapter 9

_**reponses aux reviews:** D'abord merci beaucoup pour vs reviews les filles._

_**soleeiila :** non non, shino n'a pas besoin 'être bourré (enfin tu me diras...il ose pas vraiment en fait . merci pour ta reviews et contente que ca te plaise. j'adore votre fic, j'attend la suite aussi avec grande impatiente _

_**sandou:** et oui encore plein de couple a venir. heureuse que tu aime. je pensais aussi que des chapitres corts c'était bien . voila le chapitre suivant_

_...euh au fait desole de ne pas avoir posté avant, j'était en stage de conduite accompagnnée et j'ai eu mon code et ma conduite accompagnee yataa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Naruto) bon shino et hinata s'embrasse quand ?_

_(moi) lis_

_(naruto) donc dans ce chapitre ?_

_(moi) naruto…_

_(naruto) c'est genial !_

_(hinata) et toi naruto ?_

_(naruto)…_

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Tout les autres dansaient. Shikamaru observait Shino et Hinata tout en dansant avec Temari. Il compris que le maître des insectes avait remarqué le pendentif._

Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien Shikamaru_. Déclara Temari_

Si tu le dis. _Répondit-il en la faisant tourner_

Ne je t'assure, t'as encore des progrès à faire mais, c'est pas mal.

Euh…merci…

_Shino n'avait toujours pas embrassé Hinata. Shikamaru regarda Temari. Pour sa part, il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à ne rien laisser paraître, mais il était vrai que cette belle blonde lui plaisait, malgré son fort caractère. Il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour la pauvre Hinata et comme ça il avait une excuse pour…_

Temari, surtout ne m'en veux pas hein, mais ils me font vraiment de la peine, il faut que je leur donne un coup de pouce. _Dit-il en désignant le « couple »._

Hein ? _s'étonna-t-elle en regardant le « couple » en question. Tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_Quand elle se tourna vers Shikamaru, il était à genoux et ses mains formaient le signe qui lui permet de lancer son ombre pendant les combats, sauf que cette fois si il l'avait lancé sur Shino. Il se releva, la regarda._

Sumimasen. _Dit il avant de l'embrasser entraînant Shino à embrasser Hinata. Puis il rompu le jutsu et le baiser._

Tu étais obligé de faire ça avec moi ?! _s'exclama Temari_

Je…

Nara ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! _cria Shino qui s'était remis et avait rapidement compris_. _Tout le monde se tourna vers eux._

Temari….Shino…

Tu t'es servi d'un jutsu de l'ombre pour me faire embrasser Hinata ! _s'exclama Shino_

Et tu t'es servi de moi comme mannequin ! _Cria Temari_

Shino, t'en mourrais d'envi ! _se défendit Shikamaru_

Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une raison ! _se vendit Shino_

Arrête Shino, tu ne te décidais pas et la pauvre Hinata était au bord de la crise à force d'attendre que tu l'embrasses. _S'exaspéra Nara_

_Tandis que Shino et Hinata se regardaient en rougissant. Temari prit la parole._

Depuis quand tu remarques ce genre de choses ?

C'est pas difficile. Je sais pas si c'est à cause du printemps mais presque tout le monde se déshabillaient du regard sans rien oser. _Fit il remarquer._

T'as des exemples ? _demanda Ino adepte de ce genre d'informations._

Lee et Mana, Chôji et Zazie, Kankuro et toi, Neiji et Tenten, et les deux qui se fichent de notre conversation et s'embrassent enfin de leur initiative. _Dit il en désignant Shino et Hinata._

Ca c'est facile. Nous sommes tous clairement ensembles.

Mais ça fait des jours, ou plus que ça crève les yeux. Tu veux d'autres noms ?

Oui ! _répondirent les filles_

Non ! _s'exclamèrent les garçons._

Galère…Iruka et la fille d'Ichikaru, Jiraya et Tsunade-sama, Asuma-sensei et Kurenai-sensei…._commença - t-il._

_Iruka et la fille dont il était amoureux rougirent, gênés. Jiraya fit un sourire légèrement pervers et Tsunade maudit Shikamaru, Asuma sourit et Kurenai aussi, Shikamaru continua d'énumérer les noms des amoureux transits._

Naruto et Ki…

Shikamaru, oublie mon cas s'il te plaît. _Intervint Naruto._

Hum…gomen….

C'est tout ? _demanda Ino_

Ca va, je disais ça parce que je l'avais remarqué bien avant que les couples se décident…Franchement c'était flagrant. J'ai même surpris des regards de Gaara envers Sakura.

Gaara ? _s'exclamèrent les jeunes surpris._

**POV Shikamaru** Merde, je vais mourir**POV**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !!

(shino) shikamaru !!!

(hinata) embrasse moi shino !

(shikamaru) ouf merci hinata

(Gaara) shikamaru…

(shikamaru) merde….

(tsunade) shikamaru

(shikamaru) remerde….

Shikamaru court de partout fuyant ses assaillant.

(moi) reviews pour calme godaime et mister sable ?!


	10. Chapter 10

(Tsunade) shikamaru…

(Gaara) shikamaru…..

(Shikamaru) mykomi fait commencer le chapitre…

(moi) euh d'abord faut que je rappelle…

(shikamaru) ouai ouai on t'appartient pas, dépèche je vais me faire tuer !!!

(moi) ok ! go !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ca va, je disais ça parce que je l'avais remarqué bien avant que les couples se décident…Franchement c'était flagrant. J'ai même surpris des regards de Gaara envers Sakura.

Gaara ? _s'exclamèrent les jeunes surpris._

**POV Shikamaru** Merde, je vais mourir**POV**

Gaara pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? _demanda Sakura_

…

Youyou, le chamallo rose appelle le beau rouquin.

**POV Sakura** Ca y est j'ai perdu l'esprit**POV**

_Cette remarque attira l'attention du Kazakage qui tourna la tête vers l'Haruno._

qu'est-ce que tu viens de di… ?

_La fin de sa question fut étouffée par les lèvres de Sakura. Gaara écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma et rapprocha la rose de lui en posant ses mains sur ses anches, ce qui étonna pas mal de monde vu les antécédents affectifs de Gaara._

Et un de plus…_marmonna Shikamaru_

Mais comment t'as remarqué ça ? _demanda Temari ébahit._

Les regards. _Répondit Nara en levant les yeux au ciel._

Les regards ?

Dévorants, gourmands, plein d'envi, de désir, d'amour, presque de la perversité pour certaines personnes…_lança-t-il comme une évidence._

Comment peux-tu reconnaître de tels regard ? _demanda Chôji_

Oh arrête Chôji, c'est toi qui m'as fait remarquer que je regardais Temari de cette manière. _Lança-t-il exaspéré_. Que…Chôji, s'pèce de traître. _Grogna-t-il en prenant conscience de ses dernières paroles._

Alors comme ça tu me déshabilles du regard… _dit-elle en se rapprochant de façon légèrement menaçante._

Temari…

Si tu es patient et réveillé, je te montrerais si ce que tu as vu en me regardant est…réel…_murmura-t-elle malicieusement._

_Shikamaru fut d'abord étonné puis il sourit à son tour en la regardant dans les yeux._

Dans ce cas je ferais de mon mieux, je suis sur que je réussirais…

STOP ! _s'exclama-t-elle._ Vous deux, allez vous occuper de vos cocottes, ça c'est mon affaire. Et puis je me suis bien débrouillé. Il est canon, c'es un génie…un peu grognon et grand flemmard, certes, mais je pense que c'est une bonne affaire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !!!

(temari) moi avec shikamaru

(shikamaru) risque pas, avec son caractère

les deux se chamaillent

(moi) -- me retourne…-- bah ils s'embrassent maintenant…


	11. Chapter 11

_(moi) §regarde tout les couples se becoter§ je crois que je vais tomber en pleine déprime..._

_(naruto) dis pas ca . moi aussi je suis seul._

_(kiba) ouai moi aussi._

_(moi)..._

_(kiba) au fait pourquoi je suis seul? je suis canon pourtant_

_(moi)...pas narcissique du tout celui la.._

_(naruto) c'est qoi narcissique?_

_(moi) laisse tomber... au fait les personnages ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas beuh ouinnnnnnn_

_///§////§////§////§////§////§////§_

_merci solleiila (j'espere que je me suis pas plantée pour l'orthographe) por tes reviews ca m'a fait plaisir. j'espère que la suite te plaira _

_Ses deux frères revinrent sur leur pas vers leurs petites copines. La fête reprit, de nombreux couples en plus. Hinata et Shino s'approchèrent de banc et y trouvèrent Akamaru et son maître qui semblait réfléchir._

Kiba-kun ?

Hinata-chan, Shino.

Ca ne va pas ? _demanda Shino_

Euh…je…je cherche les filles dont le nom commence par « Ki », mais je n'en trouve pas, du moins pas de notre âge.

Dosde ? _demanda Shino_

Par rapport à ce qu'à dit Shikamaru-kun sur Naruto-kun ? _Shino la regarda et réalisa soudain ce qu'avait dit Nara._

Hai. _Répondit Kiba._ Quand Shikamaru a parlé, j'ai voulu taquiner Naruto en lui demandant qui était cette fille. Il m'a regardé bizarrement puis s'est excusé avant de partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ressenti la même chose qu'en te voyant avec lui, mon cœur s'est serré…et je crois que j'ai compris…

Mais alors pourquoi tu cherches des noms de filles ? _demanda Shino_

Parce que je crois qu'il n'y en a pas et que Shikamaru s'apprêtait à dire « Kiba ».

Et…tu en dis quoi ? _demanda Hinata._

Que je suis un idiot de ne pas l'avoir retenu tout à l'heure. _Dit il désespéré_. Qui sait où il est maintenant.

_Hinata sourit et s'approcha._

Il m'a confié que ces temps-ci, il se réfugiait sur le toit du bureau de Godaime pour regarder les Hokages et réfléchir.

Hinata, merci ! _s'exclama-t-il les yeux illuminé avant de partir en courant_.

Et dire que je me sentais un peu coupable. _Dit Shino_

Pourquoi ? _demanda Hinata._

Ce midi, quand je suis parti, c'est parce que j'étais jaloux. Kiba m'a décrit ses sentiments, il était jaloux aussi, mais je croyais qu'il était jaloux de Naruto, comme moi. _Expliqua le brun._

Je rois bien, qu'il pensait l'être jusqu'à ce soir. _Dit Hinata avant d'embrasser Shino._

_Kiba arriva enfin au sommet du bureau de l'Hokage, essoufflé. Naruto était là debout, les mains dans les poches, regardant les statues_.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? _demanda froidement le blond._

Il fallait que je te voie, Naruto. _Répondit Kiba en s'avançant tandis que le blond restait immobile._

Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication Kiba. Je m'étais préparé à ta réaction. J'avais juste besoin de…

Toujours aussi sûr de toi, hein Naruto.

C'est juste logique…ça ne pouvait être autrement…

Tu te crois si irrésistible que ça ? _demanda Kiba en souriant_

Irrésistible ? Kiba je ne rigole pas.

Moi non plus. _Répliqua Kiba, ce qui fit se retourner Naruto._

Kiba…

Ce midi quand Shino a dit que j'étais jaloux de te voire avec Hinata, j'ai été surpris mais je ne pouvais le nier. Voir la jolie Hinata avec toi, ça me rendait malade.

T'es venu pourquoi au juste ?

S'il te plait, laisse moi finir. Je te jure, j'en avais mal au ventre. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer que j'étais en vérité jaloux d'Hinata.

_Naruto le fixa un regard plein de surprise. Kiba s'approcha._

Je me suis surpris lors de mes dernières missions, a adorer contempler les champs de blés et le soleil, je comprend maintenant pourquoi. _Dit-il en caressant les cheveux de Naruto._ J'ai passé des heures à observer le ciel aux côtés de Shikamaru, il connaît les meilleurs coins pour ça, et pourtant je n'ai jamais ressenti la sensation que je ressens en me plongeant dans tes yeux. _Naruto était de plus en plus surpris par les propos de Kiba_. Je me suis mis à adorer les mangues, leurs parfums, c'est celui que tu dégages. Frai, exotique, enivrant. _Kiba était de plus en plus proche de Naruto, il pouvait sentir cette fameuse odeur et le blond s'émerveillait de la fraîche odeur de menthe de Kiba._ La seule chose que je n'ai pas à aimer et que je meurt d'envi de connaître, c'est…._commença-t-il en rapprochant son visage de Naruto_,…le goût de tes lèvres. _Finit-il en pressant ses lèvres contre celles du blond en fermant les yeux. Naruto fermait les yeux à son tout. Le baiser fut rompu. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent._

Je dois rêver…souffla Naruto. _Kiba caressa sa joue._

C'est bien réel. _Dit le maître chien._

_Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Kiba prit le visage de Naruto entre ses mains caressant ses joues. Naruto posa ses mains sur les anches de Kiba. Il serra sa chemise et ainsi le ramena vers lui. Kiba caressa ses lèvres comme une demande et Naruto accepta en les ouvrant laissant leurs langues se chercher et jouer. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre leur souffle. Akamaru les regardait tout content, puis alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, il sauta dans les bras de Naruto._

Je crois qu'il approuve. _Dit Kiba en riant._

J'en suis très heureux.

On devrait retourner à la fête, ils vont s'inquiéter. _Dit Kiba_

Hai…Kiba…comment va-t-on… ?

Devant les autres ?

Hai.

Et bien, ça m'embête parce que j'ai pas envi de me retenir de t'embrasser, mais je pense que devant les villageois, on devrait s'abstenir.

Oui, je le pense aussi.

Mais…pas devant nos amis. Quand il n'y a pas de villageois, qu'il y a juste eux, je pense qu'on peut.

Hai, je suis d'accord, les villageois ne comprendraient pas, mais nos amis s'en rendront compte de toute façon.

Hai.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(kiba) moi et naruto...

(naruto) moi et kiba...

(akamaru) mouafff

(moi) ca va vous vous en remettrez...

(kiba) je vais te tuer mikomi...

(moi) mais non...

(naruto) je veux donner le coup de grace, kiba!

(moi) merde...§commence a courir§ s'il vous plait laisser des reviews et dites que j'ai bien fait je veux pas mourir...


	12. Chapter 12

_(kiba) je suis avec..._

_(moi) naruto, i._

_(naruto) mais enfin c'est im..._

_(moi) si c'est possible et puis ca a l'aire de plaire alors flute a la fin!_

_(hinata) euh elle se dsute avec les eux tourtearaux mis elle te remercie pour ta reviews soleeiila. et c'es surtout pour mettre un mot de fin a l'histoire qu'il y a encore un chapitre._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§_

_Ils retournèrent à la fête tranquillement. Tsunade repoussait les avances de Jiraya, mais sans pouvoir dissimuler que ça lui plaisait. A la table des sensei, Iruka et la jeune cuisinière se souriaient en se tenant la main. Asuma entourait la taille de Kurenai et une ninja de l'Ambu était assise sur Kakashi. D'après Zazie, elle était arrivée peu après le départ de Kiba et voyant tout ces couples avait décrété que sa relation avec Kakashi pouvait être vécu au grand jour ou un truc dans le genre en tout cas._

_Zazie faisait goûter ses plats à Chôji et l'embrassait après chaque bouchée. Lee et Mana riait tandis que Neiji et Tenten semblaient gênés._

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Kiba_

Disons, qu'on a surpris les tourtereaux dans une position qui n'était pas faite pour le combat en allant aux toilettes. _Expliqua Lee mort de rire_

_Tenten rougit encore plus et Neiji fusilla son coéquipier du regard sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir._

Intéressant. _Dit Kiba en souriant._

Euh…et vous que faisiez vous dans les toilettes ensembles ? _demanda Naruto à Lee et Mana qui s'arrêtèrent soudain de rire._

Euh…

Et toc ! _lança Tenten_

_Tous se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire même Hinata qui avait un peu dépassé sa timidité (euh sauf Neiji et Shino qui sourirent juste plus franchement)._

_Gaara s'était révélé être un excellent danseur et commençait à sourire. Kankuro et Ino, qui avaient disparut, revinrent s'asseoir avec eux._

Vous étiez où ? _demanda Naruto_

Euh…on cherchait un coins plus tranquille, c'était trop bruyant ici pour une discussion sérieuse.

Hum…Kankuro, ta chemise est à l'envers…_fit remarquer Gaara, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

--…Gaara…t'es pas censé être mon frère et me couvrir ?

…Dites…où est ma sœur ? _demanda Gaara_

Tient, c'est vrai, où elle est ? _demanda Kankuro_

**GRAND SILENCE**

_En effet toute la tablée avait remarqué la blonde et Shikamaru s'éclipser vers l'hôtel où logeaient Temari et ses frères._

Il manque quelqu'un d'autre…_remarqua Kankuro_

Shikama…._commença Gaara_

Je vais le tuer _! s'exclamèrent les deux frères, Kankuro plus fort que Gaara. _

Ma, ma…on se calme, elle est grande. Gaara, je ne te savais pas si protecteur…._dit Sakura. Gaara fit une grimace mais se tut._

Mais…_commença Kankuro_

Je te signale que je suis plus jeune qu'elle. _Chuchota Ino ce qui calma le brun._

Au fait Naruto-Kun, ça s'est arrangé comme tu voulais avec la personne dont parlait Shikamaru-kun ?_demanda Hinata_

_Naruto sourit et regarda Kiba en caressant Akamaru._

Encore mieux que dans mes rêves.

_Kiba fit un grand sourire. Tour le monde sourit._

A l'amour de la jeune fougueuse de Konoha ! _lança Lee en levant son verre._

Ca ne touche pas que les jeunes._ Fit remarquer Tenten en désignant les sensei et surtout Godaime._

Dans ce cas, à l'Amour ! _lancèrent Ino et Sakura en même temps en levant leurs verres._

A l'amour ! _répétèrent les jeunes en levant leurs verres et en riant. Le toast se répercuta à chaque table Et la fête fut des plus joyeuse._

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§!!_

_(moi) voila, bon ok ma fin est bidon mais je pouvait pas arretter au chapitre precedent donc..._

_(kznkuro) je vas tuer shikamaru_

_(gaara)..._

_(moi) kankuro calme toi...gaara calme ton sable..._

_(sakura) c'est fou ce qu'ils sont protecteurs _

_(moi) donc euh j'espere que cette fic vous a plus._

_(naruto) oui elle veut des reviews des tonnes de reviews!_

_(hinata) et normalement il y aura un autre chapitre qui reprendra le premier mais avec les phrase en entier _

_(moi) voila voila... oh et dites moi si vous vouez un chapitre qui parle de l'avancement de leur relation_


	13. Chapter 13

§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°§°°§

Hinata ?

…hum…Naruto-kun ?

Je peux m'asseoir ?

Hai.

_Il fait nuit. Il rentre d'une mission effectuée sous les ordres de Shikamaru. Le brun dort dans sa tente, Kiba et Shino dans une autre, Hinata fait son tour de garde._

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Naruto-kun ?

Iie.

**SILENCE**

Hinata…

Hai ?

J'ai essayé **de t'aimer**…je…**n'ai pas pu**

Je sais. **Et je sais que tu aime Kiba**

Vraiment ?

Ton regard. **Quand tu l'observe**

Les yeux des Hyuuga voient tout.

Oui, et puis je suis une fille, on remarque ce genre de choses en général.

Tu es la seule à avoir compris.

Mais je suis la seule à beaucoup t'observé et admiré depuis longtemps.

**POV Kiba** Whoa, elle est directe ce soir**.POV**

- Tu m'observes toujours ?

- J'aime ta persévérance.

…Hinata…**je suis désolé**

Tu sais…je ne sais pas vraiment si je m'en suis rendu compte**(que j'était amoureuse de Shino**) avant ou après avoir compris pour toi**(que tu sois gay et amoureux de kiba**)…je veux dire…

**POV Kiba** C'est quoi ce charabia**POV**

- Shino. Réveilles-toi. Hinata se lance. _Chuchota le maître chien._

_Shino était parfaitement réveillé et ne perdait pas un mot de la conversation, et ce malgré lui. En effet à force de la voir s'acharner à l'entraînement, il avait finit par faire attention à elle, sa silhouette de plus en plus féminine, sa voix douce, ses mouvement gracieux et son fort caractère derrière ses joues rosis. Il savait bien pourtant, qu'elle aimait Naruto, mais il avait finit par penser qu'il avait une chance. Elle était plus ouverte avec lui ces temps ci, elle demandait à s'entraîner, elle lui demandait des conseils et autre. Mais tout cela n'était probablement que pour se faire remarquer par Naruto, et elle avait réussit en fin de compte. Il resta donc immobile le cœur serré._

Je sais…_dit Naruto_

Ah bon ?

Je ne suis pas aussi dupe que tout le monde le pense.

Alors pourquoi venir me voir, maintenant ?

Parce qu'il est temps que tu le dises.

Je peux en dire autant de toi.

Hehe…

Ecoutez, demain soir il y a une fête à Konoha. Dites le tout les deux. _Interrompit Shikamaru de sa tente._

Shikamaru…

Shikamaru-kun…

Hinata, vas te coucher, Naruto prend la garde.

_Ils executèrent les orders._

**POV Kiba** tssss Shikamaru t'abuses. Bah ils ne l'auront pas dit, mais au moins c'est clair. Merde Hinata est parti se coucher. J'ai mal au ventre, elle aurait sûrement eu une ongue ou un truc dans le genre. Tant pis**.POV**


	14. Chapter 14

(moi) bon j'ai fait un long épilogue , et je le redis les persos sont pas a moi….--

(naruto) pourquoi ?

(moi) euh…

(shikamaru) il y a quoi de dans ?

(moi) comment vos relations sont révélées à vos proches

(tous) QUOI ??????!!!!!!!!

Hum…Naruto c'était génial…_soupira Kiba en souriant_.

Mmmmhhh…

_Naruto était sur le dos dans sa chambre, Kiba la tête sur son torse se faisait gratter la tête. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Naruto se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour profiter de la brise matinale. Kiba le rejoignit en l'enlaçant discrètement et posa la tête sur son dos, leur relation n'étant pas encore révélé au village._

Et dire que tout ça c'est partit d'un malentendu…._fit remarquer Naruto_

Ouai. Heureusement que Shikamaru a balancé tous les couples ce soir là.

Ouaip….Grâce a ce flemmard, on est enfin ensemble.

Hehe…T'as entendu parler de Comment ses parents ont su pour Temari ?

Oui. C'était vraiment un coup de pas de bol. Mais ils l'ont super bien pris.

Surtout son père. Sa mère ça a été plus dur mais elle était contente de voir que finalement lui aussi avait besoin d'une femme.

**Flash Back**

_Temari et Shikamaru viennent de passer la nuit chez les Nara profitant de l'absence des parents du génie parti e mission. Ils étaient donc au lit après une nuit très agitée._

Contente de voir qu'il y a des domaines où tu es loin d'être flemmard.

Je suis pas sur de savoir comment je dois le prendre.

Je crois que c'est un compliment.

T'es sûre ? _demanda le brun en chatouillant sa compagne qui se mit a gesticuler en riant._

Oui ! oui certaine ! Arrête ça !

Hehe….Tu as faim ?

Mouiiiiiiii

Je vais préparer le petit déj'.

_Shikamaru se leva, enfila un pantalon et se rendit à la cuisine. Il dressa la table et prépara à manger._

C'est près. _Informa-t-il_

J'arrive !

_Il commençait à servir quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit suivit de soupir de soulagement_.

Enfin rentrés…._soupirait monsieur Nara._

Pa…papa ? Maman ? Vous êtes …

Rentrés de mission, oui, enfin ! _finit son père._

C'était épuisant mais on a fini plus tôt…

Tu as fait le petit déj' ? ça ne te ressemble pas mon fils de te lever pour ça.

Et puis tu en as fait beaucoup, non ? _demanda sa mère._

Je…

Shikamaru, _commença Temari en parcourant le couloir_. J'ai pas trouvé ma chemise alors je t'ai empreinte un tee-shirt. _Finit-elle en baissant la voix alors qu'elle venait d'arriver au salon vêtu d'un tee-shirt long et large de son amant et qu'elle venait de remarquer les parents Nara._

Oh…_dit son père étonné_.

Euh…Papa, Maman…voici ma petite amie….Temari…

Euh…Bonjour _ tenta la blonde avec un petit signe de la main et un sourire gêné_.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Temari était super mal. _Dit Kiba en riant_

Ouai…c'est sûr !

Au fait tu sais que Gaara a du renforcé l'insonorisation de sa chambre d'hôtel à Konoha avec du sable ?

Oui , il me l'avait dit. Il m'a aussi raconté pire.

C'est-à-dire ?

Un jour lui et Kankuro sont venu à Konoha et se sont retrouvé dans des chambres voisines dont la salle de bain était commune.

Et ?

A un moment donné Sakura et Ino sont allées se rafraîchir en même temps. Elles ont discuté un peu….et au moment de retourner vers leur petit copain respectif, elles se sont plantées de portes.

_Kiba explosa de rire._

Gaara a failli étrangler Ino en remarquant que ce n'était pas Sakura, sur le coup il avait pensé que c'était un ennemi. Quant à Kankuro il a fait un bond de trois mètres quand il a compris. Il avait commencé a embrassé le cou de Sakura et a entendu le cri d'Ino de l'autre chambre…t'imagine la surprise

J'imagine trop bien la scène.

Mais tu ne sais rien ! Si Gaara apprend que je t'ai raconté ça je suis mort !

T'en fais pas je serais muet comme une carpe, tu me connais.

Bah justement oui je te connais.

Ah Ouai tu le prends comme ça ?!

_Kiba se mit à chatouiller Naruto. Quand ils furent calmés, ils se réinstallèrent comme précédemment._

En tout cas c'était une super idée ce pique-nique.

Tu trouves aussi ? C'est Chôji qui m'a donné l'idée, apparemment ils font ça souvent avec Zazie. C'est elle qui a préparé ce qu'elle appelle une gourmandise nocturne….

Hehe….Au fait tu sais que Lee aussi s'est fait chopé en pleine action ?

A bon ?

Ouai à l'origine il s'entraînait avec Mana et c'est parti en quelque chose de physiquement différent et Gai les a surpris. D'après Lee c'était pas difficile à savoir, Gai s'est mis à gueuler « la fougue de la jeunesse amoureuse » ….

Non….ça craint….au fait Naruto t'oublie pas pour ce soir, ne ?

De quoi ? Il y a quoi ce soir ? _demanda Naruto le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui lui valut un coup dans l'épaule._

Naruto ?!

Je sais je sais. Je vous aiderais comme tout le monde pour la demande d'Asuma.

je suis vraiment content pour Kurenai-sensei.

Oui c'est vraiment cool.

_Ils se regardèrent souriant, s'embrassèrent tendrement puis se firent un câlin._

Hyuuga ? _s'étonna Kiba_

Ah bah merci, ça fait plaisir. _Marmonna Naruto_

Non, non, là le père d'Hinata ! _se défendit Kiba en désignant l'homme qui entrait au village._

Oh merde !!! _s'exclamèrent les deux garçons. Ils s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse et descendirent._

Je m'occupe de le retenir ! Toi vas les prévenir ! _ordonna Kiba._

_Naruto acquiesça et partit vers le domaine Hyuuga tandis que Kiba interpellait le père d'Hinata pour lui parler de la soirée qui s'annonçait en détaille et de l'utilité de Neiji et Hinata. Le blond arriva en trombe à la demeure de ses amis et entra sans laisser le temps au servant de parler. Ils se dirigea vers la chambre de Neiji et entra sans frappé, essoufflé. Il découvrit le génie en train d'embrasser tendrement sa petite amie._

Qu'est-ce que ….Naruto ?! Sors de là !!!

Je suis désolé mais….

Il n'y a pas de mais ! explosa _Tenten gênée d'avoir été surprise à moitié nue._

Neiji ton oncle est rentré au village !

Quoi _?!! s'exclamèrent les amoureux_

_Naruto les abandonna pour aller prévenir Hinata tandis que Neiji et Tenten s'empressaient de s'habiller et de ranger la chambre. Le blond entra dans la chambre de la Ninja réputée timide de la même façon que dans la chambre de son cousin et découvrit Hinata assis à califourchon sur Shino redresser qui l'embrassait passionnément._

Nenda ? Naruto ?!

Na…Naruto ? _bégaya Hinata surprise_

Sors de …_commença Shino en hurlant_

Là ! oui je sais, je venais juste vous prévenir que ton père est rentré au village Hinata. Pour l'instant Kiba fait de son mieux pour le retenir.

Oh non !

_Shino et Hinata s'activèrent autant que Neiji et Tenten. Les deux couples se retrouvèrent à la cuisine où Neiji s'était débrouiller pour dresser une table comme si ils avaient commencé leur déjeuné depuis un moment déjà. Le blond se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir mais elle s'ouvrit avant qu'il l'atteigne dévoilant dans l'encadrement monsieur Hyuuga._

Mon…Monsieur Hyuuga.

Naruto Uzumaki, que fais tu donc dans ma demeure de si bon matin ?

Euh j'étais venu voir Neiji et Hinata, je sais qu'ils se lèvent tôt.

Tu as déjà terminé ta visite ?

Euh, oui, ils sont en train de déjeuner avec leurs coéquipiers et moi j'ai déjà mangé, donc on se reverra plus tard.

Leurs coéquipiers ? pourtant je discutais avec monsieur Inuzuka il y de cela deux minutes à peine.

Ah oui ? Et bien je suppose qu'il venait ici quand il vous a vu et qu'il en a profité…

Vraiment ?!

_Il se retourna et appela Kiba qui n'était pas très loin. Le maître chien et Naruto le suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine._

Neiji, Hinata, mademoiselle Tenten, monsieur Shino Aburame….

_Les quatre jeunes se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Puis se rassirent, Naruto et Kiba aussi s'assirent. L'expression de Monsieur Hyuuga était effrayante. Mais soudainement il esquissa un sourire, ce qui était très très inhabituel._

Je sais bien que cela parait difficile à imaginé mais, voyez-vous, j'ai aussi été jeune. Et croyez moi avec mon frère, ton père Neiji, on en a fait voir des verte et des pas mûres au clan.

Hinata, ma fille, je dois bien avoué qu'il m'est difficile d'accepter que tu sorte avec un garçon, mais je doit également avouer que Shino Aburame est un garçon sérieux et poli et qu'il fera un très bon gendre. Ta mère serait fière de ton choix.

Ah …euh…merci père…._dit-elle timidement_

Merci monsieur. _Dit Shino en s'inclinant honoré._

Neiji, même si pendant de longues années notre relation fut très difficile, je te considère aujourd'hui comme mon fils. Ton amie, Tenten est une fille très douée et douée d'une grande sagesse sans oublier qu'elle est quand même féminine. Ne sois pas honteux devant moi de ta relation avec elle car je l'approuve avec plaisir.

_Tous étaient éberlués par cette révélation._

Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je vous rappelle que Hinata n'est pas née dans une rose….

_Tous sourirent._

Oh et , mes enfants vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis comme Naruto et Kiba qui se sont démenés pour vous prévenir alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu continuer à s'embrasser tranquillement….

_Naruto et Kiba rougirent…._

_Le soir venu les 12 élèves de Konoha ainsi que Mana et Zazie, aidèrent Asuma pour la demande en mariage que Kurenaï accepta en sautillant de joie._

(temari) pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve a moitié nu devant les parents de mon copains ?!

(moi) euh…sait pas

(hinata) je…crois que mon père est malade…

(moi) oui bah j'avais pas envi qu'il trucide Shino, alors je l'ai fait compréhensif….

(Mana) moi et Lee….au camps d'entraînement….et Gai nous a vu ?! je vais devoir le tuer

(Lee) euh tu parle de mon maître là….

(mana) et alors ?

(Ino) Sakura, tu t'es laissé embrassé par MON copain ?!!!!

(Sakura) je te signale que c'est le mien qui a remarqué que t'étais pas moi !!!!

(Ino) cours !

(Sakura) Viens te battre si tu l'oses !

(Zazie)…ils vont tous s'entre tuer --

(moi) Lâcher des reviews, plus il y aura des reviews plus mon envi d'écrire une suite (qui sera sûrement plus mouvementée) monteras !!!


End file.
